1 ère année : Roxane Summerlands ou la lumière du chaos
by Shirayuki san
Summary: Rien ne prédestinait Roxane à croiser la route de Severus Rogue... Pourtant très vite il deviendra sa seule famille et la jeune fille pourrait bien elle-même bouleverser Poudlard-voire- le monde sorcier tout entier...


**Hello ^^ Et me voilà changeant de fandom, passant à Harry Potter ^^ Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai des idées ^^ Et cette fic nous entraîne où ? Ah ah...**

**A quoi vous attendre ? Magie, assurément, relation parents- recueilli pour mon OC avec un des persos de J K Rowling vous allez voir qui, pour une longue fic qui va se diviser selon les années de scolarité et sous la forme de journaux, lettres etc... De plusieurs narrateurs, dont mes deux OC, Gabriel San Rachellos et Roxane Summerlands ^^ Il devrait y avoi un yaoi mais pas avant la troisième année, et ne concerne pas mon OC. Doc vous avez le temps de vous y préparer. ^^**

**La suite, vous allez la voir dans la première partie qui sera plutôt joyeuse dans son ensemble ^^ Et vous me dirait ce que vous en pensez^^**

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout es Rowling, mis à part l'idée, Roxane Summerlands, Gabriel San Rachellos, Isabel et Alexei Summerlands et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ^^ Bonne lecture :**

1 ère année: Roxane Summerlands ou la lumière du chaos

Prologue : Testimony of a shadows that the light embrases again

_On m'a demandé de rédiger cette lettre. Cela me semble absurde, ridicule, risible au possible. Moi, un être bien souvent solitaire, qui n'écrit jamais qu'avec réticence aux autres, rédiger une lettre, surtout après les horreurs que j'ai faite, que j'ai vu faire...Alors pardonne-moi d'emblée si tu vois que je contreviens lourdement aux règles d'une lettre classique. C'est une manière pour moi de protester contre ce vieux fou citronné. Même si je reconnais qu'il a raison sur un point. Tu as le droit de savoir, un jour comment tu viens de bouleverser le monde et ma propre vie, ce que je me rappelle d'eux, comme je les ai connus, comment tu es arrivée chez eux. N'y cherches pas des connotations affectives, il n'y en a pas. Pas vraiment, enfin.. Je n'en sais rien encore. Peut être, peut être pas...Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses, pardonnes m'en d'avance.. Ce ne doit être que les faits, du moins pour le moment. Rien de plus. Je n'existais dans ce monde que pour les faits, pas les sentiments. Mais je ferais tout ce que je peux en ce monde pour que tu ne finisses pas comme ferais ce que je peux pour que tu ne puisses jamais connaître l'ombre que moi, j'ai connu. Je sais d'où je viens et je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu ne la gagnes pas à ton tour. _

_Rien, non absolument rien ne me prédestinait à croiser ta route. Ni celle de ceux qui devaient te donner le jour. Ceux qui t'ont légué tes yeux verts d'eau et ce duvet sombre sur le sommet de ta tête. Ces étranges fossettes qu'avait parfois ta mère quand elle souriait. Cette forme d'yeux si particulier que je ne pensais jamais trouver que chez un être au monde. Je les revois sans peine en cet instant me sourire encore malgré le fait qu'ils savaient tout de moi. Pourtant les avoir vu mort ne les immortalise pas en mon âme. Au contraire, en mon âme, je ne les vois que vivants, emplis d'une douceur d'un autre temps, perdus dans leur paradis de Roseraie. Je revois ta mère me sourire de cet air indulgent et pur qu'elle avait toujours quoi qu'il arrivait, ses cheveux mousseux aussi noirs que l'ébène cascadant sur ses épaules et se perdant sur un châle d'une blancheur immaculée sur ses robes à corset d'un autre temps qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement, son époux à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule, guettant le moindre de ses mouvements avec une affection immodérée à son égard, ses cheveux mi-longs de ce même noir de jais qu'elle avait, des yeux d'un noir sombre et de longues et étranges fines mains, quelque chose de captivant dans le regard, une vivacité d'esprit assez intense. Je me rappelle encore de ces conversations que nous tenions tard le soir, moi pourtant peu loquace avec d'autres gens. Mais dès les premiers jours, il avait su détruire mon masque de mépris par peur d'être encore humilié, mon hauteur fière dévastée par les atrocités qui venaient d'être commises. Je doutais de tout à ce moment. Ne savait plus où était le bien, où était le mal...Mais lui, simplement par sa manière d'être qui avait quelque chose de fascinant,lui d'un charisme sans nom, son esprit vif et cultivé a brusquement chassé ma haute méfiance en les autres qui n'en étaient pas. Et par sa douceur à mon égard, même s'il savait que j'étais de ses pires ennemis, la leur à tous les deux d'ailleurs, m'a aidé à trouver peut être le chemin de la rédemption._

_Et pourtant le hasard est le seul à avoir donné naissance à cela. Le seul._

_Tout avait commencé un jour de décembre. Je me rappelle encore du froid vif de ce jour là. Il irritait mes plaies, alors que je marchais sous la neige qui doucement recouvrait le monde de plus en plus. Je ne savais pas où j'allais. Je savais juste que je marchais une main crispée contre mon ventre en voulant étancher le sang qui suintait de cette blessure. Je ne voyais même pas ce qui m'entourait. Je n' entrevoyais que la chambre où j'avais parlé de ses terribles choses à mon maître, n'entendais que les mots terribles de Voldemort qui confondait l'enfant de la femme que j'aimais avec une prophétie qui annonçait sa fin. Je ne sentais que sa terrible punition pour n'en avoir écouté qu'une ne savais plus quoi faire, j'errais dans le néant total. Je ne savais plus pourquoi j'avais choisi de suivre son ombre. Mais je ne voyais pas comment la quitter. Il n'y avait aucun solution à mon âme. Aucune, du moins pensai-je. Je voulais la sauver mais ignorai comment. Et mon impuissance de l'intérieur me plus rapidement que la blessure sanglante que j'arborai et qui ne me serait pas mortelle, si je me soignais. Mais je n'étais plus si sûr sous ce ciel de vouloir vivre avec cette horreur. Je n'avais pas de voix pour crier. Je n'étais qu'ombre sans lumière. Et dans les brumes qui m'entouraient, c'est là que je l'ai coin de l'œil d'abord puis pleinement._

_Elle virevoltait avec une grâce d'un autre âge au sein d'un étrange et immense jardin dont mon regard ne suffisait à embraser sa totalité qui surplombait le village sous une serre translucide où brillait autour d'elles des roses blanches qui l'encadraient. Ses cheveux sombres et les apns de sa robe blanche dansaient sur le rythme d'une musique qui ne pouvait me parvenir, séparé que nous étions par des paravents de verre. Dedans vivait l'Eden et ses roses immaculées et innocentes comme la jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années qui souriait sans concession, offrait ses pas de danse alertes à un parterre de fleurs ravis. Plus moi perdu et errant seul par un journée de fête où personne ne m 'attendait, aussi seul qu'elle l'était. Envieux de son bonheur pur et vivant moi dans un enfer. J'aurais voulu l'appeler. Mais je savais que le paradis et les anges ne se mêlaient pas aux démons. Moi, même athée comme je le suis, le savait bien. Elle n'entendrait jamais mes supplications, ne me verrait jamais. Et je pensais que c'était mieux ainsi. Ainsi, je ne la salirais pas. Mais le destin en décida autrement. Au même moment elle tournoya dans ma direction. Et nos regard se rencontrèrent. Vert d'eau dans des tourbes sombres. Je me souviens du sourire pur qu'elle a esquissé et de ses bras qui se sont ouvert comme une invitation à venir se perdre dans l'Eden. Je me souviens aussi de mes pas qui se sont dérobés tout comme le monde._

_Je me suis réveillé dans une étrange chaleur humide de serre, entouré de roses rouges comme le sang que j'avais fait verser indirectement. Je reposais en un lit et auprès de moi ma mystérieuse bienfaitrice qui me sourit gentiment assise sur une chaise, un livre sur ses genoux.Cyrano de Bergerac d'Edmond Rostand, si je me ne me murmura avec un gentil soprano qu'ici je ne risquai rien et que je pouvais rester autant de temps que je le voulais. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Que je ne la gênait pas du tout. Qu'au contraire, je lui tiendrais compagnie, elle si souvent seule en ce lieu et que son époux en voyage avait du laisser ici comme toujours. Mais elle m'avait dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle avait l'habitude, que ce n'était pas anormal au vu de ce qu'elle était. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que l'on me traitait aussi doucement que je l'étais, que l'on ne m'avait pas invité aussi gentiment à rester en un lieu. Que l'on ne me regardait pas avec dégoût. Pourtant, et je le savais, le sentais bien au vu de mon torse bandé et mes bras dénudés, elle avait vu la marque de mon infamie, cette Marque des ténèbres. Je ne comprenais une ange de douceur comme elle, pouvait m'accepter, soigner un démon comme moi. Je pouvais causer sa perte et elle me tolérait à ses côtés. J'en conclus qu'elle devait être stupide, c'était la seule chose qui me semblait possible comme explication. Je ne pouvais pas tolérer que l'on puisse être gentil avec moi. J'avais trop vu de mépris à mon égard. Ou alors son attention était intéressée. En tous les cas, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'éterniser ici. En plus de ne pas supporter d'être dépendant de cette personne. J'avais l'intention de décamper au plus vite. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait rien pour moi, rien pour me sortir de la voie maudite où j'étais._

_Mais Isabel avait ce pouvoir de charmer les âmes sans rien faire, effacer les craintes rien que par son sourire. Certains te diront que son pouvoir fait d'elle un démon, qu'elle était dangereuse mais ce sont ces mêmes imbéciles qui l'ont conduite à vivre enfermée dans une Roseraie sa vie je ferais tout, oui tout, si jamais ce même don s'éveillait en toi pour que tu n'aies jamais à vivre cela. Personne ne saura jamais si tu as ce don que tu l'as. Je ferais tout pour t'aider à le maîtriser Aucune autre asperge atrophiée ne te privera du monde comme on a privé Isabel du monde. Et je ne verrais jamais ce don comme une malédiction, et qu'importe les prophéties qui le crieront. Crois moi..._

_Je me souviens de ces mots encore. Elle me demanda comment était le monde alentour. Surpris, alors que la seconde d'avant je me décidais à partir, je restais muet, me demandant un bref instant d'où elle venait, confirmant l'espace d'un instant mon impression qu'il s'agissait là d'une femme idiote. Elle eut un petit rire à mon expression et entreprit de déclamer sans hésiter un seul instant une scène entière de ce livre qu'elle portait sur les genoux, clamant par sa bouche les mots de Cyrano que Christian clamait à sa belle Roxane en un français que je reconnaissais mais savant ne pas posséder. Et moi médusé, je ne pus que me laisser porter par sa voix douce et caressante d'amant fictif, qui jouait comme elle respirait, d'une sincérité poignante les affres de la passion comme si tu les avais vécu. Et puis sa voix devient caressante comme un de ses poètes anglais, elle se mit à chanter les tourments d'Hamlet puis les affres de douleur de la Mater Dolorosa de Goethe sans que jamais il n'eut la moindre hésitation, sans que jamais l'accent ne déforma la beauté de ses trois que sa voix ne perdit la moindre vie d'actrice, puis se fut les plaintes d'Hécube perdant ses enfants, puis des passages entiers de roman de Dickens et de Balzac unis par cette voix douce et livres.. Tant de fois la femme que j'aimais m'en avait parlé que je les avais lu rien que pour me rapprocher d'elle plus encore..._

_Je compris en cet instant que la femme face à moi était bien loin d'être une idiote comme je le cette femme qui vivait dans un village de sorcier et qui semblait ignorer tout du monde extérieur possédait au moins une culture littéraire impressionnante, autant moldue que sorcière (ce n'est plus à prouver que Goethe était un sorcier). Même si la culture moldue semblait dominer dans cet j'en étais revenu de ces sornettes de moldu inférieur aux sorciers. Il me suffisait de voir les nombreux meurtres que nous commettions au nom de Voldemort alors que de leur côté les moldus aussi s'entre tuaient. Valions-nous qu'eux ? Non assurément...J'en conclus que je devais avoir affaire à une Cracmolle dont sa famille devait avoir honte et avait enfermé là. J'en eus un peu pitié pour elle, un peu malgré moi. Pourtant les mots suivants qu'elle eut entreprit de démonter en un instant mes croyances. Elle s'exclama qu'elle s'appelait Isabel Summerlands et que si le monde extérieur lui était interdit c'était par peur du chaos qu'elle y mettrait. Que depuis petite elle était une Lamento et que son don était incontrôlable, qu'elle était la première depuis longtemps et que plus personne ne savait comment maîtriser ce don. Qu'elle était la seule personne au monde à détenir ce don. Que la seule solution pour faire taire son don était de vivre à l'écart de tous entouré des roses de Labrador, connues pour leur action annihilante de magie. Qu'elle n'était donc jamais sortie de sa serre, ne connaissait rien de l'extérieur que ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres, qu'entendu d'Alexei son mari mais qu'elle savait que chacun vivait toujours différemment de son prochain et qu'une vision du monde autre que la leur l'intéressait plus que tout en me souriant de l'air le plus pur du monde sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle me disait._

_Qu'elle me parlait là d'un don aussi rare que l'univers pouvait en créer. Un don qui pouvait susciter la convoitise de j'avais déjà croisé plus d'une fois dans des livres comme une anomalie de magie. Un don qui assurément attirerait Lord Voldemort s'il en avait un jour connaissance. Qu'elle me parlait d'un isolement comme si c'était normal, comme si elle n'avait pas le droit de vivre, elle aussi dans ce qu'elle était, sans le secours des roses du Labrador. Mais je savais combien ce don suscitait la peur des gens alentour, le mépris de tous. En fait, je réalisais subitement qu'elle était autant exclue du monde que je l'étais. En fait, elle dans sa pureté m'était semblable dans toute ma noirceur. Nous étions deux exclus que le monde refusait et que le hasard réunissait. A cet instant je sus que je ne pouvais pas la trahir. Pas en me trahissant moi-même une fois de plus. Je sus que je ne pouvais pas la condamner aux ténèbres que je côtoyais et que si je ne pouvais sauver la femme que j'aimais, je pouvais garder le secret de cette jeune femme et la sauver. Jeune femme qui me souriait comme si j'étais un ami de longue date, comme si elle sentait en mon sein à quel point nous étions semblable. Femme qui ne s'était pas méfiée un instant et m'avait soigné sans hésiter, elle qui ignorait jusqu'au mot Mangemort. Jusqu'à l'existence de Voldemort. Je compris que dans ce monde, toutes les ténèbres que j'avais connu n'existaient pas. Qu'à ses côtés il n'y avait que pureté et gentillesse que les masques dont je m'étais tant encombré pouvaient ici cé cela ne me servait à rien d'être cruel, méprisant, hautain, sarcastique. J'avais tant besoin de pureté que sa naïveté ne me choqua pas, comme elle m'aurait amusé de toute autre. Elle était trop exclue du monde comme moi pour que je lui en tins rigueur. Je savais que ce n'était que provisoire, qu'un jour où l'autre, je devrais retourner avec mes ténèbres mais j'avais subitement l'espoir que je pourrais emporter avec moi la flamme d'un espoir si je restais là, que je pourrais me rappeler que j'aurais au moins fait une chose de bien en ma vie._

_Et j'ai commencé à lui décrire le monde. Tout ce dont je me rappelais, tout ce que j'avais lu sur le monde. Le monde sorcier (dont Alexei lui parlait aussi mais avec étrangement un peu de réserve) comme le monde moldu. Je lui parlais de Poudlard, Beauxbâtons, Durmstang, la magie, les potions pour lesquelles j'avais toujours eu de l'intérêt et du don alors qu'elle changeait mes pansements, elle qui fuyait l'usage de la magie comme la peste par peur de faire exploser la moindre baguette malgré ma proposition de lui prêter la mienne pour qu'on en finisse avec cette plaie. Et elle me parlait de ses lectures, ses livres, me posaient des questions sur le monde, parfois ma vie mais à chaque fois j'esquivais les questions. Car je savais que je si parlais de ma vie, j'en serais obligé de venir à salir sa mémoire et l'image qu'elle se faisait de moi, lui révéler l'insanité d'un monde qu'elle croyait paré d'une certaine beauté. Et elle comme une lady, acceptait de bonne grâce mes esquives et ne se dérobait pas aux question que je lui posais sur sa vie. Elle m'apprit qu'elle avait vécu avec les siens jusqu'à l'âge de cinq ans, âge auquel s'était réveillé son don surpuissant et que sa famille avait fait construire une Roseraie pour elle ici. Qu'ils venaient la voir, lui apportaient des livres, de la nourriture. Puis il s'étaient désintéressés du sort de celle-ci et avaient vite délégué le travail à des serviteurs. Elle prenait les choses avec une telle philosophie, sans aucune sentiment de rancœur , avec une telle douceur proche de la naïveté en ayant l'air de croire que c'était pour son bien quand manifestement c'était simplement que pour eux elle n'était qu'un poids inutile qu'elle me sidéra, moi qui en était rempli jusqu'au tréfonds de mon âme et que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander si elle ne leur en avait pas un jour tenu rigueur._

_Et elle me sourit en secouant la tête, s'exclamant que leur en vouloir ne lui apporterait rien de bon, que de la rancœur qui pourrait corrompre son âme et l'aigrir. Que puis qu'elle ne pouvait lutter contre sa nature, qu'elle passerait son temps à blesser et effrayer les autres, elle préférait se retirer du monde de toute maniè c'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compter qu'elle avait raison. Que la rancœur que j'avais entretenu toute ses années n'avait fait que m'aigrir et qu'à présent j'étais dévoré d'une haine sourde qui ne m'avait poussé qu'aux pires actes de ma m'en défaire, malheureusement me semblait étrange, effrayant même, impossible. Mais je ne partageais pas cette vision altruiste qui consistait à s'effacer pour les autres. Je ne la partage toujours pas d'ailleurs. Moi, je crois que chacun, même s'il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre a sa place en ce monde. Même moi, même si je commence à peine à l'entrevoir... Je ne pourrais m'étendre là dessus, tout m'étant encore nouveau ou presque. Pardonnes m'en une fois de plus..._

_Quand je songe au nombres de fois où je m'excuse en cette lettre, là où toute ma vie, je n'ai du m'excuser qu'auprès de ma mère et de Lily... C'en est presque ridicule. Comme cette lettre même. Mais je te la dois. Dumbledore a raison, je te la dois._

_Je me disais que l'on devait lui permettre de te promener en ce monde. Je me demandais même si avec mes dons en potion si je ne pouvais pas créer une potion qui limitait les excès de son pouvoir de Lamento. Et j'ai commencé à travailler d'arrache pied sur cette potion. Touchée de mes efforts, elle me secondait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, se montrait curieuse avec la volonté d'apprendre les propriétés de chaque ingrédient, puis tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur les potions. Étrangement, je retrouvais en ces instants, l'étrange plaisir que j'avais toujours eu à transmettre ce que je savais et que des années de magie noire avait occulté en mon âme. J'étais de nouveau l'élève à Poudlard qui expliquait ses cours de potion à Lily. C'est probablement ce que j'ai toujours su faire de mieux, expliquer à des gens motivés et intéressés par ce que je leur apprends et doués. Ce n'est donc guère étonnant que je m'apprête à prendre l'ancien poste de Slughorn.. Même s'il y a tout à parier que jamais je ne trouverais élève qui soit motivé autant que l'étaient Isabel et Lily...Et puis de toute manière je n'ai pas l'intention de montrer à qui que ce soit l'état de mon âme. Oh non, je vais me servir de mon masque de rancœur pour faire croire à un aspect de moi. Je sais trop bien que si je me montrais tel que je suis, quelqu'un se fera un plaisir de me le faire payer. D'autant que si jamais Voldemort devait revenir, il ne me connaît que sous les traits du Severus rempli de haine, de rancoeur et de mépris, le suivant aveuglement. Personne ne doit savoir ce que je t'écris. Et il y a peu, très peu de chance que j'accepte un jour de te parler à voix haute de ce que je t'écris. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de me confier sur mes états d'âme depuis longtemps, tu sais. Je ne l'ai jamais eu, d'ailleurs. Tout ce temps où j'ai gardé en mon sein, secret l'amour que je portais à Lily...Ou je continue à le garder, bien qu'elle soit morte..._

_Tu es la seule à qui je laisse voir cela. Je ne veux pas te cacher ce genre de chose. Pour que tu comprennes à quel point tu as bouleversé ma vie. Et je crois, qu'au fond, je ne veux pas que tu puisse croire un jour les bruits auquel tu seras confrontée, à un moment donné. Je veux que quelqu'un connaisse mon âme. Peut être pas m'accepter avec mon passé, je ne t'en demanderais jamais autant, mais qu'au moins tu saches. Je crois que je veux que quelqu'un sache que je veux vraiment m'amender. Que ce que j'ai décidé, est déjà mon premier pas vers ma rédemption. Mais toi, au moins tu le sauras. C'est une pensée réconfortante. Un autre espoir. Pour tous les autres, je serais ce que l'on attend de moi et pour toi en souvenir d'Isabel et Alexei, parce que tu n'as pas besoin de ces clichés, toi Roxane nouvelle née, je serais simplement moi, Severus Rogue, Mangemort repenti, amoureux presque à la folie de Lily Evans._

_J'aimerais te dire que j'ai réussi, que j'ai trouvé un filtre qui jugule les excès du Lamento, mais c'est faux. J'y travaillerais toute ma vie s'il le faut, mais pour le moment je ne l'ai pas ne saurais donc comment réagir autrement qu'avec les roses si jamais cela devait se reproduire avec toi et que le monde te rejetait. Mais j'ai l'espoir qu'en grandissant loin de toute magie en plus de te protéger du retour potentiel de Voldemort, loin de moi (même si tu peux être certain que je viendrais te voir, moi que ta mère a désigné, pour une étrange et absurde raison ton parrain ), si Lamento tu es, ton pouvoir ne se réveillerait pas avant longtemps et peut être de manière plus contrôlable que ta mère._

_Ce régime de vaines tentations dura un mois, le temps que la plaie se referma et qu'Alexei rentra. Alexei dont elle m'avait parlé en des termes de femme amoureuse, le décrivant comme un très séduisant homme plus vieux qu'elle mais dont l'esprit vif me plairait assurément. Pour ma part, je partais avec de grands à priori. Que le fait d'accepter l'enfermement de sa femme, ainsi que la rencontre dont j'ignorais tout entre ses deux, de son étrange réserve sur le monde de la magie ainsi que les lacunes dans l'éducation de sa jeune épouse ne faisaient pas monter dans mon estime. Et puis, je savais que, lui, au vu de ma marque, saurait à quoi s'en tenir et en informerait son épouse que j'aurais de nouveau droit au mépris qui m'était du et qu'il viendrait d'une personne qui avait toujours été adorable avec moi. Je voulais partir, je le voulais avant qu'il rentrât mais à chaque fois que j'annonçais mon départ, Isabel me souriait gentiment avec un air si sincèrement triste que je perdais toute mes résolutions. Je n'affectionnais rien d'autre que m'occuper de ses roses, parler avec elle comme si j'en avais le droit, tenter sa potion. Et puis un soir, un soir où je travaillais une fois de plus sur cette potion, que j'avais relevé mes manches sans plus rien craindre des jugements sur ma marque, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Il y eut un petit bruit de pas derrière moi qui me reposais un instant à ce moment. Terrorisé, je remontais mes manches et me retournais vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer alors qu'Isabel avec un petit cri se jetait à son cou, criant son nom et qu'il se penchait pour la recevoir en ses bras, la dévorant d'un regard amoureux qui me fit mal en songeant que si je n'avais pas été idiot avec Lily, peut être que j'aurais eu moi-même cette possibilité...A présent, je m'attendais à du mépris, du rejet, des accusations comme quoi j'étais aussi en grande partie responsable de l'enfermement de sa femme avec les gens dont j'appartenais qui userait du pouvoir de sa femme sans vergogne. Mais rien de tout cela. A la place il vint à moi, me sourit et s'exclama que dans les lettres que son Isabel lui écrivait, elle lui avait tellement parlé de moi qu'il avait l'impression de me connaître depuis toujours, qu'il était extrêmement enchanté d'enfin faire ma connaissance, qu'il appréciait grandement mes efforts pour l'aider, était prêt à joindre ses efforts aux miens en me tendant la main comme si j'étais une personne respectable et affable. J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il avait vu ma Marque et quasiment sûr qu'il savait ce qu'elle était. Son attitude me semblait par trop incompréhensible. Je ne pus que le regarder stupéfait et lui eut un petit rire en s'exclamant avec cette noblesse qui a toujours été sienne, qui a toujours imprégné le moindre de ces gestes, que si j'avais été comme les autres, il y avait longtemps que j'aurais traîné son épouse devant le Lord sombre au vu de ses capacités et que de toute manière il n'aimait pas juger en fonction des actes faits mais de ceux que dans le présent on faisait. Il me dit ce jour que qui que l'on avait été, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le plus important était le présent et l'image que l'on voulait et donnait aux autres en cet instant._

_Je ne pus que rester silencieux face à cette logique et cette grandeur d'âme qui était la sienne. Qui ne jugeait pas, pour je ne savais quelle raison. Étrangement reconnaissant à cet homme de ne pas le voir s'attacher à de telles choses, là où tous les autres s'en souciaient ne me connaissait que par ce présent que je faisais et ces mots me donnèrent l'espace d'un instant l'espoir qu'un jour quelqu'un aussi verrait mes efforts, comme lui les voyait. Et puis je me rappelais de toute ses zones d'ombre qui entouraient cet homme. Avant de me décider que si de mon côté, il ne me jugeait pas sur mon passé, je n'avais pas à le faire du même à l'interroger dessus._

_Ce fut lui qui m'en parla, délibérément un jour, quelque temps après son retour, nous qui partagions un même goût pour la science des potions, méprisant ses gens qui se croyaient savant et la détruisant, nous moquant allègrement de Libatius Borage, l'auteur du manuel de potion de notre sixième année respective, lui en temps que Serdaigle il y avait déjà 54 ans comme il me l'apprit et dont nous élèves avions réussis à obtenir de meilleurs résultats en faisant l'inverse de ce qu'il disait. Nous qui nous entendions étonnamment bien (et avec un caractère comme j'ai, c'est étonnant vraiment ), pouvions parler de sujets divers et variés et qui ne me donnait pas l'impression de régresser à un certain niveau mais au contraire d'apprendre de nouvelles choses._

_Il l'avait rencontré par hasard, tout comme moi. Un soir de Pâques où triste il fuyait une vérité atroce qu'il refusa de m'évoquer et que je décidais de ne pas chercher à connaître (ce qui aujourd'hui n'est pas une si bonne chose, puisque je deviens le seul homme à même de te parler d'eux ) . Elle était là petit ange à soigner ses fleurs comme on soignerait un oiseau, leur souriant leur parlant comme si elles étaient vivantes. Et ce sourire, ces paroles l'étonnèrent et le transportèrent (selon lui, désolé , j'ai un peu de mal avec l'amour mièvre et sirupeux même si je dois avouer, malgré moi que le leur était tout simplement d'une remarquable beauté ) au point qu'il lui demanda pourquoi donc elle prenait la peine de parler à ses fleurs. Elle lui répondit que ses fleurs étaient des êtres vivants au même titre que nous et que nous devions les respecter. Paroles singulières, je te l'accorde, mais qui le charmèrent et le subjuguèrent si bien qu'il revint fréquemment la voir et entreprit de lui faire une cour assidue et empressée comme celle qu'entreprenaient les personnages de ces romans qu'elle aimait tant. Qu'il en vint vite à trouver le monde alentour lassant au vu des beaux yeux d'Isabel et il résolut bien vite à abandonner sa vie pour vivre avec elle dans la serre. Néanmoins il voulut faire découvrir le monde à sa femme et entreprit de grandes recherches dans les livres, à la recherche de moyens de comprendre et contrôler ce don, pour ne découvrir en réalité que les effets de ce pouvoir sans jamais trouver un moyen de le juguler, le seul livre en traitant étant le livre le plus cher au monde et détenu par une population privilégiée. Alors il s'était fait libraire et laissait le plus souvent possible la gestion de ses multiples librairies pour rester auprès de sa femme, avec l'espoir sans cesse au cœur de trouver un jour un tel livre._

_Il ne me parla pas de ses réticences à évoquer le monde de la magie. Je compris, à demi mots, qu'il avait grandi dans une famille rationnelle et moldue et que ceci bien qu'étant sorcier avait profondément marqué sa nature. Mais je ne le questionnais pas plus. Je ne voulais l'embarrasser, lui qui avait déjà tant fait pour moi, rien que par sa manière d'être avec moi aussi tolérant._

_Ton père avait toujours une espèce d'aura chaleureuse, qui incitait à la confidence, une sorte de bonté intérieure qui aurait incité le pire des cachottiers à se jeter aux pieds de ton père pour révéler jusqu'au fond de son âme. Et il avait toujours dans sa manière de se tenir, dans ses yeux l'air d'avoir vécu mille souffrance, en plus de son âge certain que face à son regard on avait toujours l'impression qu'il nus comprendrait toujours. Ton père m'inspira ainsi très vite un tel sentiment de confiance que j'en vins à évoquer face à eux toutes mes noirceurs. Il y eut un long moment de silence qui y succéda et subitement je pris conscience de ce que je venais de faire, de la gentillesse que je venais de m'interdire. En oubliant naïvement qu'ils pourraient tout oublier, tout accepter... Mais c'était fort mal les connaître comme je l'appris à mes dépens. Moi, que personne n'avait jamais enlacé vit soudain Isabel en larme se jeter à mon cou en s'apitoyant sur combien j'avais du souffrir et combien à présent je devais voir à quel point la rancœur pouvait nuire et lui s'exclamant avec surprise qu'il y avait pourtant une solution toute simple. Demander l'aide de Dumbledore qui assurément pour les protéger ne me la refuserait pas._

_Je ne saurais jamais dire le quart de ce que j'ai ressenti à ses gestes qui non seulement m'acceptaient, me plaignaient, me comprenaient, mais qui en plus m'aidaient. Je sais juste que quand je les quittais en leur jurant de revenir bien vite mon cœur était embrasé d'un tel espoir que je croyais que rien, rien ne pourrait le ternir. Je me rendis donc auprès de Dumbledore. Je voulais être calme et posé. Je ne parvins qu'à être hystérique et ridiculement sentimental. Je dus faire face au regard un peu noir de Dumbeldore, jaugeur de ma sincérité, faire face aux promesses qu'il m'arracha de force qui attendait que je lui donna quelque chose en retour. J'acceptais. Tout plutôt que la condamner. Et c'est avec le cœur plus léger que je retournais auprès de Voldemort, commençant doucement mais sûrement à abreuver de manière anonyme et discrète Dumbledore d'informations sur ses renseignements. Évidemment il me punit de ma longe absence. Mais je n'en avais cure. Quand ce monde me pesait trop, quand j'en avais assez des missives au bonbon citronné, quand j'avais du temps, j'allais les revoir dans leur cache retirée du partageais leur bonheur simple, étudiait avec Alexei les rares livres qu'il trouvait sur les effets qui peut être pouvaient m'aider pensaient-ils, parlaient avec eux, partagea même la joie d'apprendre la grossesse d'Isabel teintée d'inquiétude à l'idée de transmettre le gêne à son enfant. Je me souviens des débats où ta mère tenta de m'entraîner sur le nom de l'enfant, plaidant que Cyrano était un beau nom et que je disais avec un petit ricanement qu'il était un peu trop redondant tout comme les autres noms qu'elle proposait comme Yvain. _

_Je n'oublierais jamais aucun de ses moments. Cette impression d'être le bienvenue à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, l'air radieux en toute circonstance d'Isabel malgré sa grossesse apparemment compliquée, les discussions interminables avec Alexei au coin du feu, l'impression d'avancer enfin vers une lumière, l'impression que tout irait bien. Mais tout bascula. Et le rêve tourna au cauchemar. Un jour Voldemort me réclama à ses côtés pour me confier une mission délicate. Il avait eu vent de l'existence d'un pouvoir étrange qui lui serait extrêmement utile. Le Lamento et qu'il avait entendu dire que la seule porteuse de celui-ci vivait non loin de là avec un homme qu'il abhorrait par dessus tout pour une raison qui m'était et demeure inconnue et qu'elle était enceinte. Il se doutait que la jeune femme et son mari n'accepterait certainement pas de le servir, mais que l'enfant, une fois né, l'esprit bien façonné, pourrait, lui, le faire...Je devais donc, une fois l'enfant né l'enlever. Je pâlis intérieurement à ces terribles mot me doutant des horreurs dont l'autre voulait me faire porteur et de qui elles je ne laissa percevoir un traître mot de mes pensées et m'empressai d'avertir Dumbledore de l'ensemble de l'affaire dans l'espoir qu'il puisse trouver un moyen de protection. Heureusement (ou plutôt malheureusement ), la mission ne me fut jamais vraiment confiée. Le Lord disparut avant._

_La protection de Dumbledore céda par un manque de bon sens de la famille de Lily, et celle-ci se trouva tuée, mis à part l'enfant qui réduisit en échec Voldemort qui se trouva diminué ou mort, personne ne le savait. La nouvelle de la mort de Lily m'arracha le cœur. J'avais l'impression que tout ce que j'avais fait n'avait servi à rien, besoin de trouver un coupable à cet échec, m'en déchargeant sur Dumbledore . Ma vie qui n'avait été orientée que vers elle n'avait subitement plus aucun sens, je ne lui en trouvais plus, ne voyais plus l'interêt de celui-ci et me sentais vide au possible. En même temps que soulagé au fond de moi de sa mort. Mais Dumbledore n'en croyait rien et ne voulut me laisser à mon chagrin. Il me fit comprendre que mon sacrifice avait un sens, que je me devais de continuer pour l'enfant de Lily même s'il était aussi le fils de l'homme que je haïssais par dessus tout et qui m'avait pris ma Lily. Et il me rappela, que si elle, était morte j'avais toujours des proches sur lesquels je devais veiller, que je pouvais protéger de la fureur de ses partisans, qui eux non plus, n'hésiteraient pas à briser la vie de cette famille si le pouvoir du Lamento pouvait aider leur maître à revenir._

_Il avait raison, bien sûr. Comme toujours, malheureusement. Et il fit bien de me le rappeler. Même si cela n'épargna qu'un temps ta famille. Ta famille qui avait refusé de fuir comme je les avais préconisé, à cause du Lamento et de la grossesse presque à son terme même si mon geste et ma loyauté envers eux les avait touché grandement, ne fut elle-non plus épargnée. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le soir du Nouvel An. Quelque jours plus tôt tu venais de naî n'avais pu venir les voir, Dumbledore m'ayant alors confié un mission au loin, ayant entendu des rumeurs d'agitation à l'est qui s'avèrent en réalité n'être que des bruits de fond. Mais j'avais bon espoir de pouvoir être rentré au Nouvel An, que pour une fois, je ne fêterais pas seul, acceptant la proposition que m'avait faite Alexei la dernière fois que je le visitais appuyé en cela par une Isabel au visage suppliant et à qui j'aurais été mal avisé de résister face à ce regard implorant qu'elle me donna et le sourire chaleureux de son époux comme si j'étais le seul ami qu'il eut jamais et dont il avait terriblement besoin à ses côtés ce jour là. Et en effet, je pus rentrer... Mais en quel état je trouvais la Roseraie... Les roses déracinées, les gardiens que Dumbledore avait pu leur donner assassinés, leur sang nourrissant les roses brisées, le verre fêlé, le monde défait...Le paradis était échevelé et changé en enfer de sang.. Horrifié, terrorisé, je me précipitais à ce qui fut l'intérieur, à leur rechercher, priant, suppliant pour qu'eux soient vivants. Mes pas nageaient dans le sang luisant, l'air était étrangement lourd et crépitant, comme si quelque chose courrait à travers la pièce, quelque chose à une aura dangereuse au possible et l'humidité chaleureuse de la serre avait fait place une odeur lourde, métallique de sang. Mais je ne faisais rien pour m'en couvrir. J'estimais cela un affront pour tes parents, pour ce paradis que des gens comme moi avaient certainement souillé en mon absence. Tout ce que je voulais c'était les trouver...Les sauver, si je le pouvais..._

_Et c'est là que je les vis. Enlacés, sur le même lit, unis par la même enfouie contre lui, les yeux clos, l'enfant entre eux étrangement toujours avec eux, lui tenant enlacé sa dans la vie comme dans la mort beaux anges assoupis préférant fuir le monde dévasté que l'on leur avait tracé. Ornés tout deux de roses pourpres au flanc.Pâles et écarlate silhouette étrangement beaux dans la mort qui scellait leurs traits. Comme ses amants que Baudelaire pleurait et que des Mangemorts n'avaient pu séparer. Mon cœur a cette vision d'horreur se serra. Même après quelques années à voir des cadavres, cette image me semblait encore horrible, alors que j'avais déjà vu bien pire.. Mais le fait que je les ai connu et d'être arrivé en retard avait du jouer aussi là dessus...Leurs noms vinrent à mes lèvres sans que je ne pus les retenir. Ce fut une sorte de chant douloureux d'un homme qui voit la mort étreindre une fois de plus ceux qu'il aime. Qui voyait le Paradis pour lequel il aurait donné sa vie, mort à présent avec eux, voyait les anges tués et l'amour mort mais pourtant unissant toujours ses deux là avec leur enfant. Et cela ne leur allait pas, ce sang, cette mort, eux qui n'étaient que vie qu'ils avaient tenté de sauver chez moi et avaient réussi mais avaient perdu la leur. C'était comme une insulte à ce qu'ils avaient été, comme si on avait détruit leur gentillesse par de tels gestes. Et cela je ne pouvais le supporter. Me rendait encore plus terrible le deuil que j'allais devoir faire en les sachant souillé de la sorte. Je vouais sincèrement les sauver de ces insultes. Mais quel espoir,pouvait-on trouver dans la mort ? Aucun, je le savais à la les avait arraché à ce monde, sans espoir qu'ils y puissent rester. Mais je pouvais au moins effacer de mes yeux la vision de la mort, les aider à résister dans la mort eux qui s'étaient lové l'un contre l'autre comme lui refusant l'attrait de la solitude réalisai-je subitement au milieu de ma douleur. Même si cela ne servait à rien, au fond. Je pouvais rendre même si ce n'était qu'un illusion à ce lieu les couleurs d'un paradis endormi. Effacer les dégâts qu'ils avaient crée, faire oublier la souillure qu'ils avaient crée en cet endroit._

_Je ne suis pas sentimental. On ne m'en a jamais laissé l'occasion. Mais pour eux, je le fus. Un bref instant. Un instant dans lequel tu allais entrer même si je l'ignorais encore. Je levais ma baguette vers le plafond dévasté et presque naturellement glissa sur mes lèvres ce sort qui était sensé réparer et restaurer une pièce comme elle était auparavant. Autour de moi avec une étrange mauvaise grâce que je ne m'expliquais pas les roses redressèrent leur stature, les bouts de verre dansèrent en l'air filant vers les lieux d'où ils venaient, récréant parcelles par parcelles ce qui avait été le paradis alors que le sang quittait le sol et les étoffes et qu'au dehors, les gardiens assassinés prenaient l'air d'hommes assoupis comme dans le château d'une princesse endormie dont Lily aimait l'histoire, l' air métallique retrouva son étrange et douce chaleur de serre que je lui connaissais par cœur et l'eau qui alimentait les fleurs épisodiquement ralluma son eau délicate. A présent, ils n'avaient plus que l'air d'anges assoupis et fort pâles dans leur jardin rené de ses cendres par mes soins. Quiconque serait passé ici n'aurait vu que l'amour les enlaçant et craint de rompre leur sommeil. Comme à présent, moi qui venait de faire renaître ce jardin pour dernière demeure en attendant faute de mieux, pour ne pas offrir à ceux qui pourraient les mépriser et à ceux qui les avaient blessé l'honneur d'avoir cru détruire le paradis commençait à le penser. Je me souviens avoir esquissé un sourire plein de douleur tentant de contenir ma douleur face à eux qui sûrement me voyaient, pensant qu'ils seraient plus que malheureux de me voir souffrir en leur 'en leur mémoire, je ne devais pas leur laisser montrer ma douleur eux qui avaient tout faire pour la chasser. Doucement de ma baguette je fis naître une rose, aussi immaculée que la neige qui avait vu notre rencontre et qui voyait notre séparation. Et m'approchais pour la déposer auprès d'eux comme mes derniers mots pour les accompagner dans la mort. Je la déposais entre eux, près de l'enfant. Et sentit un bref instant contre moi un léger souffle. Surpris, je me redressai. Et remarquai brusquement que tu respirais tranquillement auprès des morts, enfant assoupie et à présent orpheline, enfant de vie au milieu du vol suspendu de la mort._

_Je n'en croyais mes sens. Ne croyais pas en ce miracle. Je ne pensais pas que la vie puisse encore vivre ici bas. Et encore moins de toi, toi qu'ils voulaient et qui pourtant était là par je ne sais quel miracle. Je me souviens t'avoir pris doucement entre mes bras, pour vérifier ce fait. Et toi, toi.. Tu avais ouvert ses superbes yeux verts que tu ne pouvais que tenir de ta mère et déposé un regard si triste sur moi, étrangement silencieux que je ne pouvais douter un seul instant que tu savais être orpheline. Tu avais une telle douleur dans ton regard. Une douleur d'enfant désespérée qui semblait ne pas savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de toi, qu'elle était ton destin, ce que tu faisais en ce monde. Exactement comme moi même avant que je ne rencontre tes parents. L'espace d'un instant dans ton regard, je me suis vu, j'ai vu ce que tu pouvais devenir si on te laissait à ce triste sort. Et cela me sembla insupportable. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils puissent t'infliger la même chose qu'à moi ni que tu dus vivre à l'écart de tous comme ta mère ni qu'il t'arriva ce qui était arrivé à ta mère. Je ne le permettrais pas. Jamais. Je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner, je ne le voulais pas, j'en étais incapable à présent. Tu étais la lumière de tes parents, et ils t'avaient laissé une chance de vivre. Mais tu n'avais plus rien, comme je n'avais plus rien. Mis à part toi. Nous étions l'un l'autre la seule chose qui nous restait de notre vie d'avant. Nous avions perdu l'un l'autre les êtres qui nous étaient les plus proches au monde et il ne restait que nous deux pour pleurer ceux que nous avions aimé tout deux et que nous connaissions nous seuls. Si je ne faisais rien tu tomberais dans un de ces nombreux orphelinats et si par malheur tu étais une Lamento, tu serais rejetée de tous. Tous te mépriseraient, te rejetterait comme si c'était ta faute. Tu serais avec un tel mépris que tu en souffrirais chaque jour de ta vie comme j'ai enduré toute ma vie du mépris. Mais pour moi, le fait que tu sois une Lamento peut être ne faisait pas de toi une paria. J'avais adoré ta mère et qu'elle soit Lamento ou non n'y avait rien changé, ni changerait jamais rien. Si eux te rejetteraient, moi, je savais que j'en serais incapable et que pour moi ce que tu étais ne changerait rien au fait que tu étais la fille de ta mère et de ton père aussi belle qu'elle. Que moi paria notable ne te verrait jamais de la sorte. Que je pouvais te sauver d'une vie pareille. T'empêcher de devenir le souffre douleur des autres, la rejetée._

_J'étais résolu à t'épargner ses tourments. Je ne pouvais t'abandonner à ton sort. Autant que parce que tu étais leur fille, que parce que tu me les rappelais et ce que j'étais et que je craignais qu'il t'arrive le même néant un jour, que je te connaissais depuis plus longtemps encore et savait très bien que si tu avais vécu tu aurais été l'enfant la plus choyée au monde, en plus de savoir que tu étais la seule personne au monde à qui ils te manquerait autant que moi. Cette affection que tes parents ne pouvaient te la donner, je me jurais en souvenir d'eux de t'en donner une part,ce que je pouvais, d'être là pour toi et de te protéger là où j'avais échoué à protéger les parents. Cette fois-ci je ne voulais pas échouer. Je ne pouvais laisser ses beaux yeux que tu avais se perdre dans les ténèbres,je ne pouvais supporter l'idée que tu puisses souffrir toi dont les premiers jours étaient déjà terribles... Je voulais démentir ses premiers jours de le voulais de toutes mes forces. Même si je n'étais certainement pas la personne la plus à même de le faire. Et il y a de grandes chances que je le sois encore. Mais je serais là, quand même. Même si je ne suis pas très doué, pour ce genre de choses..._

_Je me souviens de les avoir contemplé une dernière fois et d'avoir transplané, ma résolution fièrement arrêtée en mon esprit avec toi dans mes bras petite enfant que j'avais enveloppé au chaud pour que tu n'aies froid . J'étais prêt à braver même Dumbledore, s'il le fallait. Mais je ne voulais pas que l'on puisse t'arracher à moi. Je me battrais, je me jurais en moi-même, s'il le fallait mais personne non personne ne l' toi, comme sachant la sincérité de mon cœur tu dormais à nouveau contre moi en toute confiance comme si tu n'avais attendu que mes bras pour te rendormir. Je me souviens être entré dans le bureau de Dumbledore te serrant contre moi comme si tu étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde, les mots à mes lèvres prêt à clamer ma volonté. Mais lui me sourit et me tendit une lettre, que je pris surpris alors que Dumbledore te recueillait doucement être ses bras pour me laisser le loisir de lire la lettre en question._

_Elle m'était adressée. Datée d'il y avait trois jours. De ta mère. Elle me disait qu'ils étaient les plus heureuse personnes au monde que nos chemins s'était croisés. Qu'elle ne regrettait aucun des moments passés ensemble et qu'elle savait que s'il devait lui arriver malheur, je serais la personne la plus à même de veiller sur elle et la comprendre pour veiller sur sa petite Roxane, qu'elle en avait parlé à son mari et que tous deux me priait d'accepter de veiller sur elle, qu'ils n'avaient confiance qu'en moi et qu'ils savaient que je ferais tout pour la protéger. A ces mots les larmes que j'avais repoussé revinrent se jeter en moi et je m'effondrai.A la fois de douleur en la savant morte, à la fois ébranlé au plus profond de moi-même en voyant cette confiance que tu m'accordais et m'en espérant et me jurant d'en être à mes côtés, il se tint silencieux, comme comprenant ma douleur et mes tourments. Je lui en suis encore reconnaissant de son silence. Le moindre mot m'aurait agacé. La moindre remarque m'aurait fait croire que c'était de la faiblesse et je me serais refermé sur moi-même comme je le savais si bien faire._

_Et quelques temps après vint cette prophétie terrible... « Elle se tiendra à la croisée des chemins, l'enfant de la Lamentation et de ténèbres son sang sera. » Ses mots qui t'attirèrent des haines de certains membres de notre côté, qui te croyaient la future fossoyeuse du monde...Parce que des mots le clamaient au monde. Comme ses même mots avaient emprisonné une femme d'une pureté sans nom. Je n'étais pas prêt à l'accepter. Pas prêt à te voir te faire tuer pour des mots qui peut être n'avaient pas ce sens que l'on croyait. Pas prêt à ce que l'on te prive de vie pour cela. Dumbledore non plus. C'est pour cela que nous avons décidé de t'envoyer vivre auprès des moldus. Le temps que la prophétie s'efface des esprits. Et qui sait peut être cela suffira t-il si tant ai que tu es le don de ta mère, à ce que tu ne le développes pas. Mais si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas grave. Car je serais toujours là pour toi et je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Comme je refuse de t'oublier et de ne jamais te revoir. C'est dangereux, c'est insensé, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai plus envie d'être sensé. Pas cette fois. J'ai trop sacrifié au monde pour. Tu es la seule personne qui me reste au monde Roxane, la seule qui peut être m'accepteras tel que je suis comme je t'acceptes déjà._

_Peut être que tu ne me pardonneras pas ces années de silence, peut être que tu m'en voudras de t'avoir laissé vivre à cause cette prophétie mais en tous les cas que tu me haïsses ou que tu m'apprécies je serais là. Parce que je sais que tu ne ne seras pas la perte du monde. Du plus profond de moi-même._

_Et je me sens de plus en plus sentimental.. Ce n'est pas bon, tout cela.. Enfin, j'imagine que je devrais m'habituer... Et moi qui croyait que je ne saurais appeler l'état de mon âme en cette lettre.. Il semblerait que je me sois trompé... Pathétique qui au final ne vaut pas mieux que tant d'autres..._

_Si mon ennemi de toujours me voyait, j'imagine qu'il rirait bien.. Mais aussi que cela n'a plus d'importance, au vu de ce qui nous attend..._

**Et voilà la fin de ce prologue ^^ Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Peut être ?**

**Enfin comme vous le sentez ^^ En tous les cas bonne soirée et à bientôt (je vais terminer un prologue d'une autre qui m'embête puis je reviendrais sur les fics en cours , une fois mon esprit aéré ^^) **


End file.
